


Remember Me

by byunmongryong04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunmongryong04/pseuds/byunmongryong04
Summary: Just like old times.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, reposted from LJ.
> 
> Fic idea was loosely based on I Remember You's OST, Remember by Dear Cloud. It was the Kdrama where Kyungsoo played the role of a psychopath!

Junmyeon's phone is ringing at 3:43 in the morning. His roommate, Sehun stirs and grunts lowly in his sleep, obviously annoyed by Junmyeon's loud ringtone. He opens his phone, squinting his eyes because of the bright light emanating from the device, and he reads the caller ID.

Hell.

Jongdae.

He has always wished for this moment. Frankly, he's laid out everything he's going to say if he ever talks to Jongdae again, but all of that- poof, in just a single moment. Junmyeon doesn't know what to do. It hasn't been a full month since they parted ways, an all-too awful memory Junmyeon has tried his best to bury but is now knocking on his door. He hesitates, thinking twice, realizing that he has Inkigayo tomorrow, but he still answers the phone. He'll put off anything for Jongdae.

"... Jongdae?"

The other line is silent, save for a muffled noise, and he realizes that Jongdae is crying.

"Jongdae? Do you… Would you… like me to sing you a song?" Just like the old times, remember? When you first came to China and you were so scared you called me up at 2:24AM because you felt lonely and you were crying profusely because you were so scared of EXO-M’s first performance in China? You were so vulnerable and you wanted me to sing you a lullaby and when I sang ‘Baby Don’t Cry’ for you, you immediately started laughing and told me my voice was nice and I felt myself falling? Remember? Do you remember that, Jongdae?

Junmyeon doesn't say anything and almost tears up, but he gathers his wits. Remember, Jongdae? He almost says, but Junmyeon knows better. Even if they're thousands of kilometers apart, he will do anyting for Jongdae. Jongdae needs him, right here, right now. Jongdae, still sniffling, hums affirmatively. “Yes, please do, Hyung.”

Junmyeon, willing the tears not to fall, starts singing 'Baby Don't Cry'. Just like old times, remember? This song, in his opinion, never really fit him, his voice, but for old times' sake, he will sing it, despite the circumstances surrounding them both. After a while, he realizes Jongdae is singing with him, albeit his hoarse voice due to crying so much, but Junmyeon really doesn't mind. It's irrevocable, Junmyeon realizes, the ecstacy brought by Jongdae's voice. He wouldn't trade this moment for the world. Not ever. He falls into the dips, the rise of Jongdae's voice, riding along the melody of the song. It's like Jongdae's the one singing him a lullaby, and it stings, really. As much as it is beautiful, it pains Junmyeon to be so far away from Jongdae. Jongdae's voice is so soft, and he's melting, falling all over again.

Junmyeon stops singing, and now, he's only listening to Jongdae singing. He closes his eyes. Junmyeon relishes the warmth and the flutter in his heart. It was June, back then. The heat of the summer scorching, burning my skin and before I knew it you were the one piercing this warmth through me. I realized that I fell for you when I kept on staring at you, during one of our rehearsals. Remember, Jongdae? You caught me staring and you asked me what I was doing and then you playfully laughed it off? You were so beautiful, Jongdae. You still are. You are, and you will always be. He feels his cheeks getting wet, but he tries his best to contain his feelings, not wanting Jongdae to find out.

"I love you, Hyung," is what comes after Jongdae finishes the chorus. Junmyeon notices that Jongdae is still crying. "I still do, and I always will."

This is unexpected, Junmyeon thinks, but away with it. Junmyeon purses his lips. "I love you too, Jongdae," is what he finds tumbling out of his lips. "Stop crying."

Just like old times.


End file.
